


Not Tied Down

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Humor, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Weren’t you wearing a dress a minute ago?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Tied Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "sever all my ties"

Callen entered the room with his gun drawn, assessed that the situation was contained, then immediately clapped his free hand over his eyes and turned his back. “Wow, okay.”

He heard Kensi snort, even over the _click_ of her handcuffs securing their suspect. “What, you never seen a woman in her underwear before?”

“Not like that,” said Sam, coming in a moment later and copying his partner’s actions. “And weren’t you wearing a dress a minute ago?”

“Yes, she was,” put in Deeks. He hadn’t turned around, just leaned in the doorway with an admiring smirk. “Was she ever.”

“Deeks,” she said, half disapproving and half laughing.

“I’m just saying, not everyone can pull off that sexy vintage look, Kens, but I had no idea Hetty hooked you up with the full… is that a corset?”

“It’s a support garment,” said Kensi. “And do you want to do something about this guy, maybe?”

All three men moved to help, but Callen and Sam immediately turned back around again. “Where is your dress?” asked Callen.

“I snuck up through the stairwell, and the ties got caught in the railing. I cut through them to get up here as quickly as I did.”

“Right,” said Sam. “I’ll go find that, then.”

“Wait, where did you have a knife?” Deeks asked.

Kensi accepted his button-down overshirt and wrapped it around herself like a sarong. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“I would not,” said Callen, and hauled their suspect to his feet.

THE END


End file.
